No soy ella
by Emiilu
Summary: Todo el tiempo, a cada hora, todo el mundo. Estoy harta de que me confundan con ella. "Tú eres?" No, no soy ella. Los personajes no me pertecenen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi
1. Oneshoot

Me gusta ir en mi bicicleta. Sentir el viento en mi rostro mientras mi cabello ondea en el aire. Esquivar los autos de la avenida principal mientras entrego los pedidos. La tranquilidad y la quietud de Nerima. Amo pedalear sin apuro, sin prisa. Sin que nadie me presione para llegar a tiempo a entregar la comida.

Tengo dos bicicletas. Una, la que uso para moverme, es color rosa con stikers de gatitos. Adoro esa bici. Es estilo Aurora, yo la bauticé como "Aurorita". La compre con mucho sacrificio después de ahorrar durante meses. Recuerdo cuando la ví en el escaparate de la tienda que se dedica a vender repuestos y bicicletas. La amé en cuanto la ví. Entré y pregunté el precio. El dependiente me conoce, siempre le llevo comida así que llegamos a un acuerdo. Yo iría pagándola de a poco y mientras, él me la guardaba en su local hasta completar el total del precio.

Gracias a Mousse, mi compañero en el Neko Hanten, aprendí lo básico para poder arreglarla. Él le hace el mantenimiento a la que uso para repartir y cuando se pinchaba o necesitaba un cambio de frenos, no se oponía a que lo ayudase. Así supe qué hacer si me quedo "a pie" en medio de la calle.

Como iba diciendo, la otra bicicleta es una roja con canasto de paja. También me gusta, me ha salvado muchísimas veces. Pero solamente la utilizo para trabajar. Ya que es propiedad del restorán.

Por cierto. Trabajo en el 'Neko Hanten' o como todos le dicen: 'El café Gato'.

Lo único que me molesta es que siempre me digan "Oh! Tú eres..?" No, no soy.

Eso nos lleva a la situación que quería relatarles.

Aquella tarde iba apurada, se habían atrasado varios pedidos porque el tonto de Mousse confundió los cajones de verduras con basura y no teníamos cómo preparar los platillos. Tuvimos que esperar a que fuera por verduras nuevamente mientras la abuela gritaba en chino al teléfono, seguramente con el proveedor, que se rehusa a volver a traer la mercadería.

Una vez que el cegatón volvió, nos pusimos a lo nuestro. Tratamos de cocinar lo más rápido posible pero con tan poco tiempo, se nos hizo casi imposible.

Por fin terminamos! Cargué el pequeño canasto de pedidos con una ración de postre a modo de disculpa por la tardanza -táctica de la abuela para no perder clientes- y salí a toda velocidad.

Hice al rededor de tres viajes. Ya en el último estaba completamente agotada. Las piernas no me daban más. Mi largo cabello se pegaba en mi nuca. Porqué no lo até? Hace demasiado calor.

Llevaba el último pedido, saqué fuerzas de algún recóndito lugar y tomé velocidad. No era tan lejos, ya llegando, a una cuadra, subo la vereda con la bicicleta sin prestar atención en el frente, cuando doy de lleno con un jóven, aterrizando en su cabeza

-Oh! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!! No quería atropellarte! Perdon! Iba muy rápido y.. -ayudo al desconocido a levantarse, al erguirse me encuentro con unos hipnotizantes ojos azul-grisáceos que me traspasan- No te ví -digo perdida en su mirada.

-N-no te preocupes -apoya una mano en su nuca y sonríe- te encuentras bien? -dice de repente serio

-Acabo de caer literalmente en tu cabeza y me preguntas si _yo_ estoy bien? -no me lo creo

-Pues.. sí.. Oye.. qué hacías en la vereda? Se supone que las bicicletas deberían ir por la calle..

-Es que tengo que entregar un pedido atrasado en esta calle y.. Hey! Y a tí qué te importa? -reacciono hostil como de costumbre

-Bueno, perdón -levanta sus manos en señal de rendición- Ven, te ayudo con la bicicleta -levanta el vehículo que no había visto caer y revisa el canasto, milagrosamente el contenido sigue intacto- Vienes del Neko Hanten? -pregunta viendo el slogan del canasto

-Si

-Justo iba allí a buscar un pedido que se atrasó.

-Quizá sea este.. Qué habían pedido?

-Tres porciones de Ramen y arroz

-Sip, son estas -digo revisando el papel con el pedido- están a nombre de No-Node

-Nodoka -completa

-Sí, eso! Nodoka!

-Oh, genial, es mi madre -comenta el pelinegro recibiendo el paquete con comida- Bueno, entonces, cuánto te debo?

-Mil yens

-Aquí tienes -me entrega el dinero y me dedico a irme. Subo a mi bicicleta preparada para rehacer el camino al Neko Hanten cuando escucho gritar - Hey! Chica Neko!

-Si?

-Este pedido está mal

-No puede ser -me acerco nuevamente a él y reviso la bolsa que tiene abierta sobre su pecho. Al acercarme mi corazón salta y procuro que no se dé cuenta de mi nerviosismo- No, está todo..

-No, aquí hay una paquete de más -saca una bandeja correctamente envuelta-

-Oh, eso es un postre de cortesía, por la demora y eso

-Ooh

-Y tengo nombre, por cierto. No me llamo "Chica Neko"

-Bueno, bueno, y cuál es tu nombre?

-Akane Tendo -extiendo mi mano

-Ranma Saotome, mucho gusto -aprieta mi mano con la suya y me siento caer al vacío- Así que tú eres -ahí va otro incauto- la nieta de Cologne?

-No -digo con cansancio- Shampoo es la nieta, pero ella ya no puede trabajar. Una vez que se casó, volvió a la aldea a seguir su perfeccionamiento mientras Mousse, su esposo se encarga del restorán aquí, con la abuela. Yo solo conseguí el trabajo porque mi padre es director de la asociación de vecinos y bueno.. Ellos necesitaban a alguien y yo el trabajo..

-Oh.. -contesta- Bueno, es un alivio saber que no eres ella -dice algo aliviado

-Porqué? -pregunto

-Temía terminar como tu prometido -comprendo al instante

-Pero no es al revés? La mujer debe ser vencida, no el varón -comento confundida

-Ci-cierto -me mira de esa forma intensa- bu-bueno

-Mejor me voy -porque demonios me sonrojo

-Bien..

Nos miramos mutuamente. Azul contra chocolate. Ninguno parece querer romper el 'contacto'. El momento es arruinado por un celular.

-Lo-lo lamento -dice mirando la pantalla - es mi madre -atiende- Hola? Sí, ya está, aquí lo tengo -aprovecho para irme muerta de vergüenza y sin saber porque la siento. No escucho lo que sigue de la conversación, pero sí lo oigo llamarme, aunque ya estoy andando

-Akane! Espera! -corre detrás de mí, freno y me da alcance

-Que? -ojala no sienta el latir desbocado de mi corazón-

-Me-me preguntaba si.. bueno -duda- si quieres ir a tomar algo -desvía la mirada y me quedo en blanco unos segundos- No debes sentirte obligada ni nada

-Sí

-Qué?

-Que si.. M-me gustaría ir a tomar algo-me sonrojo

-Enserio!? -dice sorprendido- A que hora paso por tí? Qué quieres tomar? Café quizá? Aunque hace calor, tal vez una malteada o un helado.. Hay una feria esta tarde en el centro de Nerima..

-Calma, calma Saotome, mi turno no termina hasta las tres de la tarde. Pero antes de salir quisiera ir a casa a darme un baño, hoy fué un día bastante cansador y traspiré bastante... Te parece ir por mí a mi casa? Está más cerca del centro

-Bu-bueno. Donde vives?

-Conoces el Dojo Tendo?

-Estás de broma? Mi padre se la pasa ahí todos los días... acaso..

-Eres el hijo del tío Genma!?

-Eres la hija del tío Soun!? -preguntamos al unísono

-El viejo me tortura a diario con ir a conocer a la hija menor del tío..

-Y mi padre con conocer al hijo del tío Genma... Guau... -no lo creo! Durante meses mi padre insistió en que conozca al espécimen que tengo enfrente-

-Dime por favor que eres la menor -cierra sus ojos con fuerza, como esperando la estocada final-

-Sí, soy la menor. Tengo 20 años

-También yo! - Dice exaltado y no se si es por tener la misma edad u otra cosa- te gustan las artes marciales?

-Vivo en el Dojo Tendo, es _obvio_ que me gustan -en realidad, las amo-

-Y..

-Oye, deja algo para la cita de la tarde -interrumpo

-Cita? Cuál cita? -se hace el desentendido- Hasta donde sé, iremos a la feria solamente -se sonroja de golpe

-Está bien -sonrío- como digas. Nos vemos en la tarde Ranma! -grito desde la bicicleta mientras me alejo

-Nos vemos! -se da vuelta y vuelve a voltear como recordando algo- Heey! Akane!!! A que hora paso por tí!? -grita

-A las cincoo!!! -contesto con otro grito y sigo mi camino

El resto es historia.

 **Notas finales:** **Gracias a quienes llegaron hasta acá. Esta pequeña historia surgió mientras volvía de dejar a mi hijo en la escuela y pense Y si fuese Akane y no Shampoo la que trabaja en el Neko Hanten? Jaja** **No tengo más que decir asi que muchisimas gracias! Dejen su comentario ahí abajito. Dejenme saber si les gustó o si necesito mejorar alguna cosa.** ** _Mil gracias por leer!_**


	2. Capítulo 2

**A pedido del público (?) he aquí la segunda parte, la verdad me gustó como quedo el primer capítulo así que no estaba decidida a continuarlo. Pero visto y considerando que les gustó y piden uno más, no podía dejarlos con la intriga.Pido disculpas si esta segunda entrega no es como la esperaban. Sinceramente, no tenía pensado hacer una continuación. De todas maneras, quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que me dejaron su comentario alentando a seguir.**

 **Ahora sí, los dejo con esta, la segunda parte.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

Neko Hanten:

-Niña, terminaste de entregar los pedidos? -pregunta la abuela Cologne

-Si señora, acabo de entregar el último

-Perfecto. Aah -suspira con cansancio- hoy sí fué un día de locos

-Ja! Ni que lo diga! -responde la peliazul

-Bueno abuela, ya se ha ido el último comensal. Qué quiere que haga? Cierro el local o esperamos un rato a ver si viene alguien más?

-No, Mousse, será mejor cerrar. Ya estamos escasos de provisiones otra vez y no quiero arriesgarme a que se llene y no tener que ofrecer. Por hoy hemos terminado -dice la abuela

-Pero, en la noche tampoco abriremos? -pregunta el de los anteojos-

-No, yerno. El proveedor no vendrá hasta las seis de la tarde. Estaremos aquí atentos a su llegada pero no abriremos. Akane, querida -se voltea a ver a la chica- puedes ir a tu casa. Nos veremos mañana

-Pero abuela, aún no termina mi turno. A penas es la una y media

-Ya no hay clientes ni pedidos. En vano te quedarás

-Puedo ayudarle a limpiar el salón y dejarlo listo para mañana -dice servicial, como es su costumbre

-Oh, mi niña, te lo agradezco. Desde que mi Shampoo se marchó hemos estado ocupándonos de todo nosotros solos -mira a Mousse- Ciertamente necesitábamos ayuda, hasta que llegaste

-Gracias abuela -se inclina agradeciendo- Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Eres tan parecida a mi nieta, por momentos, me recuerdas a ella

-Oiga, sabe que la mayoría de la gente me confunde con ella? No tuve la suerte de conocerla

-Es que ella sólo se dedicaba a atender el salón. Los pedidos los entregaba el yerno, por eso no hay muchos que sepan realmente cómo luce ella.

-Ay! Mi Shampoo, anhelo el día que nos reencontremos -sueña Mousse despierto-

-Pronto yerno, pronto.

-Acaso se irán?

-Debemos marcharnos a nuestra aldea -explica Cologne- Es nuestra tierra y al no tener nada que nos ate a este lugar, tendremos que partir.

-Pe-pero cuándo?

-Oh, tranquila, todavía falta un tiempo. Estamos ahorrando para que, en un futuro, los hijos de mi nieta y yerno puedan vivir cómodos, sin tener que trabajar demasiado.

-Y cuánto tiempo será eso?

-Unos meses. Pero tú tranquila, te avisaremos con antelación para que puedas buscar otro trabajo

-Gracias!

Terminaron de limpiar el salón y la chica de cabello azul se despidió de la abuela y su yerno. Montó su bicicleta rosa y salió camino a su casa.

Al llegar se anunció en la entrada y oyó a su hermana mayor, Kasumi, que responde al saludo desde la cocina

-Hola Akane! Qué temprano has llegado

-Es que se terminaron las proviciones y bueno, tuvimos que cerrar antes de lo previsto.

-Oh, muy bien, ve a darte un baño y prepárate, en una rato estará listo el almuerzo

-Genial, iré a bañarme

Pasó al rededor de media hora en la ducha. No sabía que estaba tan cansada hasta que el agua caliente tocó sus piernas.

Se permitió pensar en este loco día. Más precisamente en Ranma.

Cerró sus ojos y se encuentró con ese azul hipnotizante. Su rostro que no pudo sacar de su cabeza y su enorme espalda.

 _En serio me negué durante tanto tiempo a conocerlo? De haber sabido..._

Escucha un ligero golpeteo en la puerta del baño

-Akane, te encuentras bien? -pregunta una preocupada Kasumi-

-Si, si estoy bien, qué ocurre?

-Nada, es solo que ya está el almuerzo y llevas casi una hora ahí adentro

-Una hora!? Demonios!

-Que ocurre?

-No llegaré!

Sale corriendo del baño directo a la habitación. Le queda un poco más de una hora para prepararse y almorzar con su familia antes de irse con el hijo del tío Genma.

Durante el almuerzo intenta averigüar algo más sobre su cita de hoy, cuando muy convenientemente llega el Señor Saotome a jugar shogui con su papá.

-Genma! Amigo! Ven, siéntate, almuerzas con nosotros? -pregunta Soun

-Oh, no mi viejo amigo, ya he almorzado -dice esto mirándo directo a los ojos de la peliazul. _Él lo sabe. Sabe que he conocido a Ranma._

\- Akane, que bonita te ves hoy. Acaso tendrás una cita? -pregunta enarcando una ceja con suficiencia-

-N-no tío, qué cosas dice? Jajajajajaja -ríe nerviosa- iré con unas amigas a la feria en un rato

-Oh, así que saldrás con tus "amigas"? -Nabiki siempre está atenta a todo, y obviamente este detalle no le pasó desapercibido- con cuales? Yuka estaba enferma y con reposo y Sayuri, tengo entendido que está en la universidad..

-Akane, es eso cierto? Tienes una cita y no nos has contado? -el señor Tendo la sorprende con esa pregunta, aunque realidad lo que le sorprende es que no haya llorado mientras la formulaba.

-Ay! Papá qué cosas dices! -se levanta avergonzada y camina hacia la puerta- Adiós! Vuelvo más tarde!

Una vez a salvo de su familia, Akane respira con tranquilidad. Alza la vista y se encuentra con un atónito Ranma.

-A-Akane.. Hola!

-Shh!!! -hace la mueca de silencio- habla despacio. Tu padre está en casa y por alguna razón intentaba indagar dónde y con quién iba a salir.

-Ese viejo -dice el pelinegro cerrando un puño, llevándoselo a la cara y cerrando sus ojos- seguramente escuchó cuando hablaba con mi madre

-Le-le contaste a tu madre?

-Claro, no es como si pudiera ocultarle nada. Siempre sabe cuando dar la estocada -sonríe y la jóven se siente contagiada por él y sonríe en respuesta- Bueno, nos vamos?

-Si! Vamos!

En el pequeño salón de la residencia Tendo un Genma y Soun continúan su charla. Ambos están frente a frente y de los ojos de ambos caen ríos de lágrimas

-Entonces se conocieron? -cuestiona el del bigote-

-Así es Tendo. Mi hijo y su hija se conocieron hoy por casualidad -caen lágrimas una tras otra-

-Y ahora están en una cita? -vuelve a cuestionar el primero, también con agua salada surcando su no tan arrugado rostro-

-En una cita -repite Saotome

-Al fin uniremos las escuelas

-Cuente con ello mi amigo

Los hombres se abrazan y continúan su perorata entre llantos y alegría

-Así que.. -comienza a hablar Ranma- trabajas en el café gato?

-Si

-Hace mucho?

-Mm.. unos dos años más o menos, comencé cuando terminé la escuela.. Y tú? Qué haces de tu vida?

-Bueno, pues.. Yo acabo de llegar hace unos días

-Estabas de viaje?

-Sí, estuve en Sopporo, compitiendo

-Compites?

-Si, hace un par de años gané aquí en Nerima

-Recuerdo que hubo una competencia, pero no pude participar ni verlo. En ese momento fuí de excursión con la escuela.

-Quizá nos hubiésemos cruzado..

-Puede ser -sonríe la chica

Llegaron al lugar previsto. Primero subieron a los autos chocadores. Reían, chocaban, volvían a reír. Parecían un par de niños. Bueno, quién no habrá jugado alguna vez siendo adulto, no?

Siguieron con el tren fantasma. Ranma no sabía que Akane era terriblemente miedosa, pero valiente como ninguna. El pelinegro tenía sus dudas en cuanto a la resistencia de su acompañante en lo que al terror se refiere. Y estaba en lo cierto. Apenas entraron, una veintena de pasos más adentro, oyeron un estruendo, como si alguien golpeara las paredes con un mazo gigante. La peliazul gritó, el de ojos claros saltó del susto que le produjo la chica y sintió como se aferraba a la parte trasera de su camisa china. Como si no quisiera perderlo, temiendo quedarse sola.

Unos metros más adelante, la luz comenzó a fallar, la intensidad de ésta fué bajando y se escuchaban dolorosos gritos en la lejanía.

De un golpe, todas las lámparas se apagaron, Akane se agarró aún más fuerte y más cerca de Ranma quién temiendo por su compañera no tardó en preguntar

-Te encuentras bien?

-S-sí, perfectamente -mintió

Las luces brillaron en todo su esplendor y una mujer gritó cerca del muchacho. Estaba encadenada, ensangrentada y tenía un mal maquillaje. El chico se cuentionó internamente si aquella señora simulaba ser un zombie o una prisionera. Giró su cabeza al sentir un peso extra en su lado derecho. Era Akane, que estaba muerta de miedo, sostenía a su compañero del brazo y escondía su rostro con su propio antebrazo.

Siguieron caminando. Se encontraron fantasmas, brujas, espectros en los espejos, oían gritos, cadenas sonando, y otra vez, un apagón.

Akane iba detrás de Ranma. Durante un momento de lucidez, notó que estaba aferrada a su brazo como una garrapata y sintió pena. Se soltó, pidió una disculpa y caminó unos pocos pasos más atrás.

Apesar de estar sudando frío y temblar como una hoja por el miedo, la chica de ojos café no se dejó amendrentar por el semblante imperturbable de su compañero. Parecía estar a punto de reír. A ella no le causaba ninguna gracia.

-No sé porqué disfrutas un juego tan macabro -dijo en voz alta

-Bueno _, fuíste tú_ quién quiso entrar en primer lugar, y segundo, yo no le temo a nada

-Estás sugiriendo que soy una miedosa? -la peliazul empezaba a perder los estribos-

-No, solo digo que tú quisiste entrar a sabiendas de que te da miedo.

-NO TENGO MIEDO!

Otro apagón. Ranma sintió una mano tomando la suya.

-No que no tenías miedo? -pregunta burlón

-No, no lo tengo -siente su voz un tanto alejada. Quizá sea el eco del lugar pensó para sí.

La luz vuelve y ve a Akane a una distancia no mayor a tres metros delante de él. En el apagón, ella continuó caminando unos pasos más

-A-Aka-Akane.. -dice pálido

-Qué sucede? -pregunta curiosa por su nerviosismo

-Qu-qué haces ahí?

-Cómo que qué hago?

-N-no es-estabas tomándo-dome de de de de la mano?

-Ranma... Yo no te estoy tomando de la mano -dice ella, poniéndose pálida al notar una mano sobre la del muchacho, pero la figura estaba detrás de él, por lo que no alcanzaba a verla.

El asustado muchacho gira muy despacio y ve, efectivamente, una mano blanca como el mármol tomando la suya. Sigue el camino hasta su rostro y nota, con pavor, que es aún más clara que la nieve, su cabello aplastado contra su cabeza. Comienza a levantar el rostro y el muchacho sale corriendo al notar sus grandes ojos negros, sus labios morados como la muerte misma y esa sádica sonrisa mostrando unos horribles dientes.

Los dos chicos salen disparados hacia adelante. Ranma lleva la ventaja por un par de metros cuando escucha su nombre

-Ranma! Espérame!

El chico se frena. Espera a su acompañante y al llegar, otro corte de luz. Éste es más corto que el anterior y al volver a iluminarse el pasadizo, un fuerte golpe se escucha detrás de los jóvenes. Ambos voltean y encuentran un verdugo con un enorme mazo golpeando las paredes acercándose a ellos casi a las corridas.

El ojiazul toma la mano de la chica de cabello azulado y comienza a correr. Al principio ella no reacciona. Se deja llevar por el pánico hasta que siente un nuevo golpe, este mucho más cerca, podría decir que está justo detrás, a no más de tres pasos. Vuelve en sí y corre con más ímpetu de la mano de Ranma.

A lo lejos, logran ver el cartel que dice "salida". Siguen con la carrera, corren hasta salir del laberinto y una vez afuera, agitados, aún tomados de la mano, se miran y comienzan a reír. Voltean a ver el interior del juego, esperándo que salga el verdugo, pero en su lugar, sale otro grupo de inocentes corriendo sin detenerse hasta que los pierden de vista.

Ellos continúan riendo. Ya no están tomados de la mano, ni siquiera se percataron de haberlo estado. Luego del ataque de risa, habla el pelinegro

-Oye, todavía está pendiente la malteada -dice recuperando el aliento

-Malteada? Cuántos años tienes? 6? Ven, te invito una cerveza.

-Cerveza?

-No te gusta?

-No es eso.. Es que.. Bueno..

-Pensaste que no bebía?

-Si.. -Contesta apenado-

-Hey.. tengo 20 años, no soy una niña -le guiña el ojo- Mira! tienen Heineken

-Mi favorita -agrega el pelinegro a lo que ella contesta con una sonrisa- Qué tal algo de comer? Ese paseo del miedo me despertó el apetito y si vamos a beber, lo mejor será comer algo antes.

-De acuerdo!

Minutos después, nuestra pareja se encuentra en una pequeña mesa de plástico para dos personas, comiendo, bebiendo de tanto en tanto y hablando

-Igual hay algo que no entiendo -dice ella mientras traga un pedazo de sandwich- si nuestros padres se conocen de toda la vida, porqué nunca te había visto?

-Es que nos mudamos cuando yo era pequeño. En realidad, mi tonto padre pensó que era una buena idea llevarme a entrenar a los 3 años. Y desde entonces no he vuelto a mi casa. Solíamos venir, pero me la pase casi toda la vida yendo de un lugar a otro

-Osea que no estudiabas?

-Pues claro que estudiaba. Solíamos quedarnos en el mismo lugar por uno o dos años, así que recorrí varios colegios por todo Japón.

-Tambien en la secundaria?

-Si.. También

-Guau.. Debes haber aprendido muchas técnicas

-No tantas -dice el chico con falsa modestia

-Quizá algún d-día pu-puedas enseñarme -se sonroja

-Cla-claro, sí, no hay problema -sonríe para ella-

-Has viajado fuera de Japón alguna vez?

-Si -su rostro se ensombrece- Hace cuatro años, viajé a China con mi padre. Fué un viaje para 'celebrar' el haber terminado el año escolar sin malas notas ni castigos o regaños. De haber sabido cómo iba a terminar todo, hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible por no ir -se queda pensativo-

-No es necesario que me lo cuentes si no te hace bien -sin saber por qué, intenta consolar al muchacho-

-Qué más da. Si vamos a conocernos y ser amigos _u otra cosa_ será mejor que lo sepas

-Que sepa qué? - _así que solo me quiere como amiga, que decepción-_

-Sabes dónde conseguír agua caliente?

-Sí, por aquí

-Bueno, vamos, te mostraré algo

Habiendo terminado de comer, se levantaron, tiraron los restos de basura y las botellas vacías y volvieron al tumulto de gente

-Para qué necesitas agua caliente? -se podía oír la curiosidad en la voz de la chica-

-Ya lo verás

Caminaron un poco y Akane se acercó a un puesto de bebidas, pidió un té y le entregaron un pequeño termo con agua caliente, una taza descartable, azúcar en bolsitas pequeñas y un saquito de té aparte.

Akane se acercó a Ranma luego de desechar todo menos el agua

-Listo, aquí está el agua caliente

-Perfecto, aquí tengo el agua fría -muestra una botella

-Y ahora qué?

-Vamos -arrastra a la chica a la parte de atrás de la feria, donde no hay señal de gente

-Bueno, antes de mostrarte, quiero que entiendas que esto no cambia mi manera de ser, solo el exterior. Y.. -traga en seco- Y entenderé si ya no quieres volver a verme

-Porqué ya no querría verte?

-Por esto

El pelinegro abre la botella de agua y se la tira sobre la cabeza. Inmediatamente éste desaparece dando lugar a una chica, un poco más baja que Akane, con cabello rojo pero manteniendo ese azul intenso en sus grandes ojos

-Ra? Ranma? Eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo -dice la pelirroja

-Pero-pero.. Cómo es posible?

-Una palabra: Jusenkyo

-Oh.. -ahora todas las piezas iban cayendo en su lugar- caíste en uno de los estanques

-Lamentablemente sí -dice el chico, ahora chica, apenado

-Y por ésto pensaste que no querría volver a verte -Akane sonríe y Ranma la mira atónito- sigues siendo tú verdad?

-Si, nada ha cambiado, solo en el exterior... Entonces.. No crees que sea un problema?

-Porqué habría de serlo -la chica sigue sonriendo- Y cómo vuelves a tu forma original?

-Oh! Cierto! -toma el agua caliente de la peliazul- así -vierte el agua caliente sobre sí-

-Guau.. Eres.. eres...

-Un fenómeno -dice él

-Fantástico -contesta ella al mismo tiempo - qué? Fenómeno? Porqué dices eso?

-Acaso no lo ves? -pregunta el compungido chico en su estado original- Soy un fenómeno. Por eso no quiero relacionarme con nadie y voy de viaje continuamente. No quiero conocer gente y que descubran mi secreto. -se sienta en el suelo- Cuanto más personas lo sepan, más raro me verán

-Hey.. Para mí no eres un fenómeno. -lo imita sentándose junto a él- Es solo.. extraño. Pero no te sientas mal, mira, si quieres, no se lo diré a nadie, pero a mi no me importa como luzcas. Siempre serás Ranma. -extiende su bella sonrisa y él queda encandilado

No pensó. No reaccionó. No se le cruzó por la cabeza las concecuencias. Simplemente actuó. La tomó imprevistamente del rostro y la besó.

Ella se sorprendió al principio, pero correspondió el beso.

Al separarse, él estaba rojo como una manzana madura

-Pe-perdón -se disculpa

-Po-por qué te disculpas?

-No estás enojada?

-Por un beso? Cómo crees!

-Y entonces, qué hacemos ahora?

-No lo sé.. Vamos a la vuelta al mundo? -de repente se siente cohibida-

-Vamos! -se levanta de un salto y le ofrece la mano para levantarse. Se quedan parados, tomados de la mano unos instantes mirándose a los ojos- eres preciosa -dijo en voz alta

-Como?

-Que-que.. nada, vayamos a la vuelta -se sonroja y pone su mano libre detrás de la nuca nervioso

La noche cayó en Nerima. Un par de jóvenes se despide en la puerta del viejo dojo Tendo. No saben cómo saludarse, si con un beso en la mejilla, en los labios, un apretón de manos o un simple "adiós"

La incógnita se resuelve cuando la puerta de entrada se abre inesperadamente y un Genma muy pasado de copas, intenta caminar sin caerse.

-Papá! -dice el pelinegro sorprendido-

-Hijo! Llegas jusssto a tiempo! Llévame a casssa -apenas puede hablar y el aroma a sake inunda el ambiente, aunque están afuera, su olor a alcohol es tremendo.

-Vamos, te llevaré -el chico pasa su brazo por la cintura del padre, toma el del hombre y lo coloca alrededor de sus hombros para que lo use como apoyo.

Si necesidad de decir nada, los jóvenes se dan una última mirada, con pena por tener que despedirse pero con la promesa de volver a verse

-Bueno.. -intenta despedirse la peliazul

-Nos-nos hablamos, si? -agrega el de ojos azules

-Si. Oye.. Quieres, digo, si tienes ganas.. de..

-De..?

-De venír a practicar al dojo.. en-en algún momento..

-Claro! Podría enseñarte las técnicas que aprendí! -dice emosionado por poder enseñarle a alguien, aunque lo está más por que volverá a verla

-Genial! Cuando quieras, eres bienvenido -sonríe con esa espontaneidad y ternura que suele hacer y el chico no se pudo resistir. Se acercó nuevamente con el peso muerto de su padre a cuestas, con su brazo libre la acercó a él por la cintura y la besó nuevamente-

-Espérame, volveré cuando menos te lo esperes

Y se alejó. Cargando a su ebrio padre, agotado por el esfuerzo, por la carrera del tren fantasma, pero en su interior, bailaba de alegría. En sus labios aún sentía el dulce sabor de la chica Tendo. La suavidad de sus manos. Estaba incrédulo. Le mostró lo que él era, se expuso ante una completa desconocida y aún así, ella lo aceptó, lo apoyó e incluso, lo besó. ¡Dos veces!

Llegó a su casa a duras penas. Su madre estaba en la puerta esperándolo. Al verlo, lo ayudo a dejar a su inconsciente padre en la cama y se dirigió a su habitación. Antes de poder entrar, su madre lo interrogó

-Cómo te fué hijo?

-De maravillas

-Me alegro, mi cielo, espero que la hagas feliz y que tú también lo seas

-Gracias mamá

-Le contaste de 'Ranko' -el chico sonríe al escuchar el nombre que su madre le dió a su parte 'femenina'-

-Sí, lo hice

-Y?

-Nada, es como si... Como si no tuviera importancia para ella. Dijo que no importaba como me viera, seguiría siendo yo

-Ahí lo tienes. Te dije que era la indicada -le guiña el ojo- Parece que esta noche cenaremos nosostros solos -dice al escuchar un ronquido proveniente de su habitación

-Al fín cenaremos en paz -sonríe y se percata de algo-

\- Oye, mamá, cómo supiste que estaba llegando a la casa? Nunca sales a esperar al viejo

-Un pajarito me llamo para avisar -vuelve a guiñarle el ojo

 _Tengo que agradecerle a Akane en cuanto la vea_

 **Notas finales:**

 **Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias e infinitas gracias a quienes leyeron el capítulo anterior y pidieron una continuación. Espero haya sido de su agrado y quizá el siguiente capítulo ya sea el final. Todavía no sé como va la historia, la voy escribiendo sobre la marcha así que no tengo muy en claro como seguirla. Tampoco sé si tendrá epílogo. Lo más seguro es que no. xD**

 **Bueno, me despido y nos encontramos la próxima!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

Afuera hacía frío. Dentro del dojo Tendo, una joven de cabellos largos entrenaba sola, un golpe al aire aquí, otro allá, una patada, una vuelta y vuelve a empezar.

Estaba tan concentrada que no escuchó cuando la puerta se abría lentamente y un chico de pelo negro como la noche y ojos azules de tintes grises hizo su sigilosa entrada.

-Lo estás haciendo mal -exclama cuando ve que la chica no puede mantener su postura en una complicada kata-

-RANMA! Que haces? Estás demente!? Como vas a asustarme de esa manera!

-Hola a ti también -sonríe al ver el rostro de su chica con una mueca entre susto y molestia.

-En qué momento entraste? No oí la puerta

-El sigilo es algo que nos caracteriza a los artistas marciales, deberías saberlo -dice erguido y con los brazos detrás suyo- eso y el hecho de NUNCA bajar la guardia

-No estaba con la guardia baja -se defiende

-Lo estabas, de haberlo querido te podría haber reducido en un segundo.

-Tu reducirme a mí?

-Lo haría con los ojos cerrados

-Yo podría hacerlo y no te darías cuenta -sonríe

-Ja! -la mira con suficiencia

-Crees que no podré hacerlo? -pregunta desafiándolo con la mirada

-Inténtalo -responde igual de desafiante

La chica se coloca en posición, el pelinegro se para frente a ella pero solo se dedica a mirarla. Ella salta hacia él con la intención de derribarlo, falla por mucho y cae rodando al piso. En seguida se levanta y vuelve a su posición original. Lanza un grito de guerra y patea hacia su rival, éste la esquiva con facilidad. Ella lanza uno de sus brazos y él lo frena mientras la toma de la cintura y la acerca a él para besarla.

-Hola -dice cuando la libera del beso pero no de sus brazos

-Hola -contesta ella tímida

-Qué ocurre? -pregunta el muchacho

-Nada, es solo que me cuesta acostumbrarme a esto -dice mientras acaricia el cuello de su reciente novio

-Jajajaja! Oye, deja mi cuello en paz, me haces cosquillas -dice entre carcajadas- No entiendo por que te cuesta acostumbrarte.

-Es que nos conocimos hace tan poco

-Hace tres meses.. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para conocernos

-Lo sé

-Y llevamos una semana juntos

-Lo-lo sé -dice ella cohibida

-Si quieres, podemos volver a como estábamos antes.. pero me sería muy difícil estar cerca de ti y no poder besarte

-No! No quiero volver a estar como antes

-Entonces?

-Creo que prefiero que nos sigamos besando.. digo.. para ir 'acostumbrándome' a esto..

-Como quiera señorita Tendo -La acercó más a él y continuó besándola cuando la puerta se abre

-Chicos, les traigo un poco de té para el... -Kasumi los ve en una situación comprometedora- frío.. Aam..

-Ka-Kasumi -dice Akane

-No-no es lo que estás pensando -se defiende Ranma

-No se preocupen por mí, solo vine a dejarles algo calentito para apaciguar el frío - _pero parece que no lo necesitan_ pensó la mayor de las Tendo- Ranma te quedas a almorzar?

-Heee... Bu-bueno

-Genial, nos vemos chicos -sale del dojo y cierra la puerta.

-Te parece si practicamos? -pregunta la peliazul

-Podría aparecer alguien más -responde el muchacho

-Me-me refería a entrenar un rato.. ya sabes.. aún no me enseñas las técnicas que me prometiste

-Ooh! Eso! Si, por supuesto

La jóven pareja pasó el resto del día practicando en el dojo mientras en el salon sus padres festejaban

-Señor Tendo! Por fín uniremos las escuelas! -dice Genma con un abanico en su mano derecha y un micrófono en la izquierda

-Saotome! Espero que su hijo sea todo un caballero con mi niña -divaga Soun- no veo la hora que anuncien su boda y que lleguen los nietos

-Los nietos!? -pregunta un enojado Ranma

-Papá qué está pasando? -Akane mira severamente al patriarca Tendo

-Na-nada hija, no te preocupes, estamos divagando con mi amigo, verdad Saotome?

-Sí, si.. claro.. jajajajajajajajaja -se ríe nerviosamente

-Qué están tramando? -vuelve a preguntar el pelinegro

-Nada hijo, nada. Solo que con el señor Tendo, nos permitimos pensar en un futuro -dice Genma con lágrimas en los ojos

-El futuro?

-Así es hijo. Sé que están juntos hace muy poco tiempo y que son jóvenes, pero estábamos pensando con el señor Tendo..

-Que queremos que lleven juntos el dojo! -interrumpe abruptamente Soun. Conoce a su hija mejor que nadie y sabe que si se entera lo que en verdad estaban pensando/planeando alguien podría salir herido

-El dojo?

-Si hija, me estoy poniendo viejo y mi mayor sueño sería ver el dojo funcionando otra vez

-Pero.. pero.. cómo.. cómo

-Por favor si? Por tu viejo padre

Al caer la noche, la chica estaba en su habitación escuchando música sin oírla y leyendo un libro al que no le prestaba atención. Su mente estaba anclada en la conversación que había tenido con su padre. Un ligero golpeteo en la ventana de su habitación la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al correr la cortina, se encontró con unos conocidos ojos azules

-Ranma? Qué haces aquí? -pregunta al tiempo que la abre para que el muchacho pase

-Quería hablar contigo -salta dentro y la besa fugazmente- hola -sonríe

-Hola -sonríe de vuelta- de qué querías hablarme?

-Ya sabes -dice el chico apoyándose en el escritorio y ella dejándose caer en la silla junto a él-

-La propuesta del dojo? -Él asiente- Qué piensas?

-Yo? Es el dojo de tu familia

-Lo sé pero a tí también te concierne. Mi padre nos lo pidió a los dos

-Lo sé. Tu qué piensas?

-Tengo miedo

-Miedo? De qué?

-Es que.. no tengo experiencia, tampoco técnicas y mucho menos he enseñado a nadie, nunca.

-Tampoco yo, pero hay algo que sí tengo

-Qué?

-Trofeos. Competiciones ganadas. La experiencia. -le toma de la mano- Mira, si tu quieres, yo te entrenaré. Podemos practicar mientras arreglamos el dojo y cuando sintamos que estamos listos, nos lanzamos al ataque. Que te parece?

-Tengo unos ahorros de lo que gané en el Neko Hanten. También podría ayudar a poner el dojo en condiciones -acaricia con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de su chico

-Entonces? Qué dices? -la levanta de un tirón y la abraza por la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo casi besándola- Lo hacemos?

-Qué-qué cosa ha-hacemos? -se sonroja

-No! No no no!! No me malinterpretes! No hablo de.. de _eso._ Hablo del dojo, arreglarlo y dar clases -la suelta avergonzado-

-Oh.. Bueno, s-si, hay que llevar el dojo -desvía la mirada

-Está bien -la mira de reojo- y.. -se aclara la garganta- cuándo-cuándo comenzamos a entrenar?

-Cuando quieras

-Mañana?

-Mañana es perfecto -se miran a los ojos perdiéndose en los irises del otro- cre-creo que mejor me voy -dice sin soltarle la vista

-Ajá -sosteniendo la mirada

-Bueno.. -murmura sin ánimos de irse

-Sí..

-Me.. me voy

-Te abro la ventana

La chica abre la misma para que el pelinegro salga. Una vez afuera, Ranma vuelve a besar a Akane, un beso casto, y salta al tejado. De ahí a otro y cuando está lo suficientemente lejos, baja a la vereda a seguir camino a su casa.

Los días y las semanas pasaban rápidamente. Nuestros protagonistas entrenaban sin descanso, cada tarde, después del trabajo de la peliazul.

Al principio le costo horrores acostumbrarse al ritmo de su novio, pero con el tiempo, encontro el equilibrio perfecto. Era una alumna ejemplar. Apredía rápido aunque las katas eran algo difíciles para ella. En eso estaban aquella tarde de primavera.

El dojo había sido restaurado, los pisos y paredes lustrados y hasta habían construído una pequeña vitrina donde descansaban los trofeos que Ranma había ganado a lo largo de su vida. Le daba al viejo dojo un aire de antigüedad seria. Era, al menos, algo por lo que el ojiazul se sentía orgulloso.

Ya no competiría. Nunca le importó demasiado ser el mejor artista marcial del mundo. No tenía que demostrarlo. Siempre competía con el solo propósito de estar el mayor tiempo posible fuera de su casa y que nadie sepa lo de Ranko.

Ambos chicos estaban en el dojo, Akane hacía unas katas mientras Ranma la iba corrigiendo

-Esa pierna va más derecha. Endereza la espalda! No te inclines demasiado. Cuidado con la caída, puedes lastimarte. No, así no. Mira -se para al lado de ella- cuando haces esta inclinación -se inclina- repartes el peso en los dos pies, no te sostengas solo con uno, te será más difícil mantenerte en pie sin caer. -explica el pelinegro a la chica- mejor?

-Si, muchísimo -sonríe

-Genial, continúa

-Siempre eres asi de serio cuando enseñas o entrenas? -pregunta mientras realiza una nueva kata-

-Bueno, a decir verdad, nunca le enseñé a nadie -se posiciona detrás de ella- es mi primera vez -estira sus brazos y toma las manos de ella- y lo del entrenamiento, sí, suelo tomarmelo muy enserio -va moviendo uno de los brazos en círculos con sentido de las agujas del reloj marcándole el modo correcto- asi que supongo que como maestro también sere serio

-Eres muy perfeccionista lo sabías? -vuelve a preguntar sintiendo al chico pegado a su espalda, estremeciéndose cada vez que el aire sale de la boca del ojiazul dándole de lleno en el cuello.

-Puede que lo sea -pone sus manos en las caderas de ella y reposa el mentón en su hombro- pero asi y todo, estás loca por mí -le besa el cuello

-Ranma..

-Shh.. solo déjame disfrutar este momento -susurra a su oído

El hormonal chico acercó aún más a la pelinegra a su cuerpo. Comenzó a besar su blanco cuello, desde el lóbulo hasta la clavícula. Sintió como su novia emitía un suspiro que interpretó afirmativamente y continuó dándole la vuelta frente a él aprovechando el momento para asaltar su boca.

Al principio, fué un beso medido, la tomó de ambas mejillas y poco a poco fué profundizando el beso hasta invadir con su lengua la boca de su compañera, que gustosa devolvió el favor.

Las manos del artista marcial abandonaron su posición, la pelinegra se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de su acompañante en sus posaderas.

Ranma estaba eufórico y anonadado. No creía que pudiese estar en esa situación con Akane, mucho menos que la chica lo estuviese permitiendo.

Por su lado, ella mantenía una dura batalla entre lo correcto y lo que realmente quería. Pronto su mente se despejó cuando su amante la apretó contra su cuerpo evidenciando su prominente excitación. Cosa que la puso alerta y cayó en la realidad de dónde estaban y qué estaban haciendo

-Espera -la besa- Espera.. Ranma, escucha

-No.. No hables.. -vuelve a besarla

-Ranma, estamos en el dojo aaah -dice al sentir unos dientes rozando su pecho cerca del pezón- Al-alguien podría venir

-Akane.. Ya no puedo seguir aguantando, es más, no _creo_ poder aguantar más..

-Debemos hacerlo

-Lo se! Dejame quitarte esta camiseta -amaga a levantar la prenda

-No! Ranma! Hablo enserio! -lo empuja unos centímetros y el parece reaccionar

-Akane.. -dice completamente agitado y con una gran _carpa_ entre sus pantalones- porqué haces esto?

-Hacer qué? -pregunta inoscentemente la joven-

-Esto -señala su entrepierna- primero me besas..

-Tú me besaste -interrumpe

-Después me haces poner... _asi_ -se señala nuevamente- y luego... nada.. sabes lo frustrante que es? Hace seis meses te estoy esperando.. Seis largos meses en los que no hemos sobrepasado la línea de un beso francés. Creo que he sido un buen maestro y mejor novio.. Merezco algo de crédito por mi paciencia no te parece?

-Yo no dije que no quisiera.. -lo mira con una sonrisa- solo que este no es el _lugar correcto_

-Para ti no hay ni lugar ni momento -rezonga

-Esta noche a medianoche te espero en mi habitación -interrumpe nuevamente seria, se gira y sale del dojo dejando al pobre Ranma más ardiente que mil infiernos.

 _Qué he hecho? De verdad le dije a Ranma que viniese a la medianoche? De verdad lo hice? Demonios.. No debí haber abierto la bocota.. aunque.. como que ya es hora de ir haciendo cosas de.. bueno.. "eso".._ Un golpe en la ventana la saca de sus cavilaciones y se percata de la lluvia afuera. Se acerca y abre, dejando pasar la pequeña, pero voluptuosa pelirroja en que se convirtió su novio.

-Maldita lluvia -reniega- estaba en la esquina cuando comenzó a llover -hola -dice tímido

-Hola -responde la pelilarga que amaba al muchacho con todo y maldición, pero no sabía como saludarlo cuando estaba en su forma femenina.

Era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado, pero de tratarlo como siempre a actuar como si siguiera siendo hombre, era algo... _raro_.

Sin pensarlo tanto se acercó a la goteante pelirroja, le tomó el rostro y ante la atónita mirada azul, la besó.

-Q-qué haces Akane? -el miedo y el asombro estaban estampados en su mirada y expresión

-Nada, acaso los novios no se besan? -contestó tímida y sonrojada hasta la punta de los dedos

-Si.. pero.. no estoy en mi forma masculina -murmuró como si fuese una obviedad

-Sigues siendo Ranma. Mi Ranma. Mi novio -se acerca otra vez y pasa sus brazos por los húmedos hombros de su pequeña compañera, su corazón latía en sus oídos, pero no le importó. Ella seguía siendo _él_ -

-Porqué lo haces?

-Porque te amo. Todo tú eres mi vida. Con o sin maldición. Seguirás siendo mío, con senos o con lo que tengas entre las piernas. No me importa tu forma. A mis ojos, eres tu y nada más que tú.

-Te amo tanto -declaró el joven convertido y la abrazó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la pelinegra sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado, al igual que el suyo- si no te molesta, quisiera un poco de agua caliente..

-Enseguida señor -se deshace del abrazo y hace una señal al estilo militar

-Señorita -corrije la pelirroja

-Ya te lo he dicho. Eres mi señor, con o sin pechos -desaparece por la puerta directo al baño y vuelve con un balde de agua tibia

Una vez devuelto a su estado normal, la chica le pidió que se quite la ropa para que se seque junto a la ventana. De esta manera, el chico quedó en calzoncillos, eran cerca de las dos cuando ella se rendió

-Sigue húmeda -comenta al tocar la ropa y notar que no estaba del todo seca- no creo que se seque ahora.. Oye.. porqué no te quedas a dormir? Mi padre no está, Kasumi salió con Tofú y no regresará hasta mañana y Nabiki supongo que volverá y se acostará pero con el alcohol que tenga encima no se dará cuenta de nada.. Di-digo.. Para no estar aquí con sueño ..

-Estás segura?

-No me hagas replanteármelo o me arrepentiré

-Está bien, acostémonos -se acuesta la chica del lado de la pared y él a su lado, abrazándola por la espalda- Oye.. hay-hay algo que deberías saber.. para que no te asustes durante la noche o en.. en la mañana

-Qué cosa?

-Mientras duermo.. Suelo.. tener.. reacciones con mi cuerpo.. no es que sea mi culpa, pero.. no-no puedo evitarlo

-Qué tipo de reacciones? Hablas dormido? -niega- Pateas? -vuelve a negar- Eres sonámbulo? -otra negación- Entonces?

-Es vergonzoso.

-Qué cosa? Dime

-Suelotenererecciones -dice rápido, en voz baja y rojo como un tomate

-Oh.. -se queda callada- He-he leído sobre eso..

-Y?

-Creo que podremos con eso.. En la mañana vemos como lo manejamos -sonríe

-Eres maravillosa -besa su cabeza- Gracias

-Porqué?

-Por caer en mi cabeza con esa tonta bicicleta.

-Te pedí perdón o no?

-Sí y si no fuera por eso, jamás nos hubiésemos conocido

-Es lo más probable

-Hasta mañana, Akane

-Hasta mañana, Ranma

 **Acá otro capítulo! Espero les guste, ahora sí, el próximo es el final. No se emocionen. No va a haber lemon en este fic -es clasificación _T_ pero el otro que estoy escribiendo, _Todos los caminos llevan al corazón_ , ese sí va a tener escenas subidas de tono. Solo hay que esperar un poquitín.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia! No hago un agradecimiento uno por uno por que tardaría muchísimo y tengo muy mala memoria asi que lo más seguro es que me olvidaría de alguien...**

 **Nos vemos en el final! Muchas gracias a todos!**


	4. Capítulo final

**Bienvenidos al final! No desesperen, todavía queda el epílogo, sé que tardé una eternidad, pero bueno.. no tenía inspiración.. ahora sí, los dejo con el final de este fic que empezo como un oneshot, gracias por leer!**

 **Los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Habían pasado seis años. El dojo Tendo estaba en todo su esplendor. Akane había empezado y terminado la universidad con honores. El Neko Hanten cerró sus puertas hacía cinco años y jamás se volvió a escuchar de Shampoo, Moouse o la abuela Cologne. Lo último que Akane supo por medio de una carta que le envió la anciana, era que su nieta ya era madre de dos niñas a quienes bautizó como RinRin y RanRan.

La chica de cabello azul sonrió cuando recibió la carta. Hacía poco le había enviado la invitación de su casamiento a China. La vieja mujer en respuesta, pidió perdón por no poder asistir debido a lo arriba mencionado y le deseó toda la suerte del mundo para ella y su futuro esposo, en forma de agradecimiento, por la invitación y los años de servicio, le mandó una especie de termo donde rezaba el nombre Nannichuan, en la carta, Cologne explicaba que era agua del estanque del hombre ahogado. Akane le había preguntado hace tiempo, mucho antes de volver a China, si conocía alguna receta o truco para deshacerse de la maldición que aquejaba a su entonces novio. La octogenaria simplemente dijo no conocer cura alguna. Ninguna salvo el recipiente que ahora se encontraba entre sus manos.

No podía esperar a ver la cara de su prometido cuando se enterara. Pensó mil maneras de sorprenderlo, se decidió por fin a esperar a la luna de miel, durante la noche, ella lo llevaría a la playa, con la excusa de querer ver el amanecer y cuando él menos se lo esperara, lo bañaría con agua y así, reestablecer la forma original de su, en ese futuro momento, esposo.

Se levantó de la cama, aún tenía cosas que hacer. Faltaban un par de horas para casarse con aquel extraño que conoció de la manera más rara posible.

Caminó por su habitación hasta la ventana, la abrió y dejó entrar la brisa de la primavera que se estaba yendo. Miró hacia afuera y suspiró, estaba cansada, feliz, ansiosa, feliz, impaciente, feliz y muy, muy feliz. Había dicho que estaba feliz? Si, y mucho.

Estaba en el mejor momento de su vida. Tenía su título universitario -se había graduado en la escuela de medicina como traumatóloga, cosa que la ayudaba en el dojo si alguien sufría una mala caída-, sus hermanas se habían casado -al menos Kasumi-, Nabiki estaba viviendo con su novio de turno, Kuno, y su padre estaba a punto de mudarse a la casa de su amigo Genma, ambos se encontraban solos, si bien el del pañuelo en la cabeza tenía a su esposa, no tenía amigos cerca, y Soun, al ver a sus hijas casadas -o casi- haciendo sus vidas y viendo su dojo nuevamente en funcionamiento y llevado de la mejor manera posible por su hija menor y su yerno, se sentía libre.

Nunca lo había dicho, pero desde que se quedó solo al cuidado de sus hijas, su vida se había vuelto un constante ahogamiento. Ahora sabía lo que sentía su esposa cuando en las noches la oía quejarse del cansancio. Por eso, la noche anterior a la boda, apartó al ojiazul y le dio el mejor consejo que pudo darle alguna vez a alguien: sé un buen esposo. Ayuda a tu mujer en las tareas de la casa y el cuidado de los niños, no dejes en sus manos todo el trabajo y tu sólo te dediques a traer el dinero. Sus espaldas podrán sostener todo si lo hacen juntos, mas no dejes que ella cargue tanto peso sola. El matrimonio es un equipo, si uno se cae, el otro lo ayuda a levantarse.

Y si tienen hijos, juega con ellos. El día que crezcan, no recordarán aquel juguete caro que les regalaste, sino los momentos que pasaron juntos.

Y un consejo más, este va de 'yapa'. No tengas hijos para que el día de mañana, sean tu sostén. Ellos vienen al mundo a vivir sus vidas, no a salvar la tuya. Si fuiste un buen padre, no tendrás que pedirles ayuda. Ellos mismos lo harán con gusto. Así como mis hijas me ayudaron y me ayudarán cuando lo necesite.

Te estás llevando a la más pequeña. La que más me recuerda a mi difunta esposa. Sé que la harás feliz. Ahora solo preocúpate de ser feliz.

En el patio, un grupo de adolescentes se iba reuniendo para su clase semanal aunque tuvieron que retirarse cuando una malhumorada chica salió a decirles que las clases se habían suspendido hasta que su maestro volviera de la luna de miel.

Su sensei, Ranma Saotome, era el mejor de todo Japón. Su forma estricta y profesional, le había hecho ganarse el respeto de todo el lugar. Nerima era sinónimo de Saotome y Tendo. La pareja más conocida y temida. No es que causaran miedo o asustaran a las personas, sino que en las competencias, si ellos participaban, los demás tenían miedo de enfrentarse a ellos.

El dojo estaba mejor que nunca. Daban cuatro clases de dos horas de duración todos los días. Mientras uno enseñaba, el otro iba corrigiendo a los alumnos. Eran un equipo fantástico.

La novia bajó tranquila las escaleras, en el salón, una enfadada Nabiki la esperaba.

-Qué se supone que haces bajando tan tranquilamente?

-Bajar las escaleras? -pregunta sin entender del todo-

-Akane! Por Dios! Tenemos menos de diez horas antes de que des el sí y todavía faltan hacer mil cosas

-Qué cosas? Ya está todo, la comida, el salón, los vestidos, los souvenirs, el fotógrafo, todo! Deja de estresarte quieres?

-Jajaja! Que no me estrese!? Akane, debemos decorar el salón, preparar las mesas, hablaste con el DJ? -la novia asintió- traerá la máquina de humo? -otro asentimiento- perfecto. Hace rato llamé a la pastelería y a las cuatro hay que ir a retirar el pastel de bodas y la mesa dulce. Kasumi, puedes ayudarnos a llevar las cosas que faltan? No son pesadas y vendrá Kuno en quince minutos para cargar todo y llevarlo allí.

-Qué cosas faltan? -pregunta su hermana mayor sobándose su vientre de treinta y cuatro semanas de embarazo-

-Oh, no mucho, unas cajas con cosas de cotillón que no pesan casi nada, los suvenires, las ligas, el globo con los anillos y los manteles.

-Y a todo esto, qué harán los hombres?

-Se ocuparán de traer las bebidas, vajilla y hacer el trabajo pesado

-Ranma no estará allí verdad? -quiso saber la peliazul

-Por supuesto que estará, pero no te preocupes, él estará en la cocina, o haciendo alguna otra cosa, no se cruzarán. Quédate tranquila.

El día fue verdaderamente una locura, nada más llegar, Akane fue enviada al salón a inflar los globos que decorarían el espacio. Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, la enviaron a la cocina a cargar las heladeras con las bebidas que su prometido había traído unos minutos antes. Para que no se cruzaran, Nabiki encargó a Ranma colocar las mesas, las sillas y colgar la red que contenía a los globos en el techo, aunque no sabía para qué ponerlos ahí 'para soltarlos cuando la fiesta termine' había explicado la chica de cabello corto. Y demás tareas 'pesadas'.

Cuando la de pelos azules terminó en la cocina, volvió al salón principal a colocar los manteles sobre las mesas y las sillas. Las vestirían de blanco, a las mesas les atravesarían un lazo a la mitad de color azul y las sillas tendrían un moño a la altura del asiento, que mantendría la tela blanca en su lugar. Todo estaba planeado a la perfección.

La mesa principal, donde se sentarían los novios, era una mesa para ellos solos, tres globos individuales grandes en plateados AR adornaban la pared.

En la entrada, la gente de globología contratada por la codiciosa Nabiki, habían hecho un espectacular arco de globos plateados y azules. A su lado, un cuadro con una imagen en el centro donde unos sonrientes Ranma y Akane miraban a la cámara abrazados como las típicas parejas de catálogos.

Cada mesa contenía un centro, que era simplemente un recipiente en forma de cilindro de unos 20 centímetros que parecía estar vacío a excepción de una flor blanca flotando en el medio y una pequeña vela en la superficie. A esta se la denomina "vela de agua", siendo que el material con el que se la hace es transparente y da la sensación de estar vacío. En la base de ésta, había un pequeño arreglo floral que lo rodeaba, todo estaba sobre un espejo redondo.

En la mesa principal, Nabiki se tomó el atrevimiento de crear -o más bien, mandar a hacer- una especie de copa invertida sin la base, que contenía una rosa roja, una réplica del cuento 'La bella y la Bestia', aunque en la superficie, hizo poner flores del mismo color. Akane, por su parte, se rehusaba a la idea, decía que su centro estaría fuera de contexto con todo lo demás, por lo que su hermana decidió cambiar la decoración de su mesa. Pasó del mantel blanco y el lazo azul, a uno color crema a penas diferente al blanco y un lazo bordó acorde al color de las rosas del centro.

En una mesa al costado, habían colocado los suvenires que se llevarían los invitados. La pareja se enamoró de ellos en cuanto los vieron en la tienda de recuerdos. Ni siquiera vieron otros modelos. Para ellos, eran perfectos y simbólicos. ¿Cómo eran? Bicicletas. Pequeñas bicicletas blancas con una cesta por asiento que tenía a su alrededor una pequeña cinta azul y dentro de ésta una mini botella de champán con el nombre de los novios, pero ellos la cambiaron por una vela aromática en forma de rosa blanca.

A las cuatro y media de la tarde, Nodoka entró casi corriendo al gran salón, tomó a una desprevenida Akane y la arrastró al patio de atrás, la chica no entendía nada hasta que su suegra dijo Ranma viene trayendo la mesa dulce con tu padre y Genma. Le parecía tonto todo aquello. No poder verse? Aunque al principio del día le parecía bien, ahora, que no pudo siquiera verlo de lejos, creía que era una gran estupidez.

Esperó a que su suegra le diera el ok para salir, tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño, maldecía sus nervios y ganas de tomar refrescos. Al salir del servicio, unos fuertes brazos la empujaron dentro del de hombres y unos labios conocidos la asaltaron. Ella respondió el beso con fervor y desesperación, aferrándose al cuello de su futuro esposo.

-Ranma -logró decir entre jadeos mientras él se dirigió a su cuello y dejaba un reguero de pasionales besos- es-espera, no debemos vernos antes de la boda -el ojiazul la miró con fuego en sus orbes-

-Al diablo la tradición -la aferró por la cintura más cerca aún- no puedo estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos -la tomó por el rostro con ambas manos y arremetió nuevamente contra su boca con desespero-

-Solo faltan un par de horas más cielo -acarició maternalmente la mejilla de su prometido-

-Necesitaba verte, besarte -vuelve a entrelazar sus labios con los de ella-

-Ranma..

-Te amo -interrumpe el muchacho-

-También te amo -contesta intentando poner en esa sola frase todos sus sentimientos-

-Ya debo irme -dice con pesar- te veré en el altar

-Ahá -asiente mordiéndose el labio inferior-

-Seré el hombre guapo con el esmoquin -guiña el ojo y al sonreír le roba un último beso- adiós

-Adiós

Una vez que su prometido fue a casa de sus padres a cambiarse, Nodoka la dejó volver al dojo. Tenía que maquillarse, peinarse y cambiarse para su casamiento. Se decidieron por una boda occidental. El sueño de Akane era casarse con uno de esos pomposos y majestuosos vestidos blancos. Aunque el suyo era color beige, no se sentía cómoda con el blanco. Ése era el color que, usualmente, usaban las mujeres que llegaban puras y vírgenes al matrimonio y ellos ya habían cometido varios pecados en lo que a la pureza se refiere.

Junto a sus hermanas y su suegra, habían recorrido todo Nerima y parte de Tokyo para encontrar el vestido ideal. Después de casi tres meses de búsqueda, lo encontraron, más bien, Akane lo encontró. No quería algo llamativo. Buscaba algo específico. Quería que la parte de arriba fuese lisa, sin nada de pedrería ni encaje, no le gustaba el corte en corazón, le gustaba uno de satín, simple, con la falda en caída. El escote quedaba casi nulo, ya que las mangas se entrelazaban con el vestido mismo.

Una vez lista, Akane se dirigió escaleras abajo, allí, la esperaban sus hermanas, que al ser las damas de honor llevaban vestidos celestes iguales, Kuno, que había ofrecido llevar a los novios a la iglesia, a la sesión de fotos y finalmente al salón y por último su padre. Que vestía un traje negro y soltaba lágrima tras lágrima.

-Papá, no llores -intenta en vano tranquilizar al patriarca Tendo-

-En qué momento te volviste una mujer buaaaa -más llanto-

-Papá, deja algo para la boda -dice Nabiki ofuscada- si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde

-La novia siempre llega tarde Nabiki -Kasumi habló conciliadora-

-Sí, pero ya tenemos diez minutos de retraso ¡A moverse!

Al salir de su casa, Akane se sorprendió de ver el auto estacionado en la puerta, uno estilo antigüo negro con un moño blanco en la cima. Pero lo que la sorprendió más fue ver las veredas llenas de gente. Sus vecinos, alumnos y algunos curiosos se auto congregaron para verla. No era para menos. Akane Tendo era la mujer más hermosa, llamativa e independiente de Nerima, la más deseada. Más de la mitad de la población masculina envidiaba a su prometido y el resto, simplemente se lamentaba no haberla cortejado cuando estaba soltera.

Llegados al primer destino, la iglesia, la chica sintió que dejaría el almuerzo a un costado de la calle por los nervios. Su hermana se lo prohibió rotundamente la novia no andará con aliento a vómito había dicho. Tenía razón. Así que haciendo tripas corazón, esperó a que entraran sus hermanas, cada una acompañada de su pareja, y detrás ella, del brazo de su padre.

Dentro del recinto, un nervioso y asustado Ranma esperaba impaciente la llegada de la que, en minutos, sería su mujer. Se movía ansioso en su lugar, de un lado a otro, estaba inquieto, miraba para todos lados, siempre fijando su vista en cualquier lugar que no sea la entrada. No es que no quisiera ver a Akane, solamente que en cuanto la viera, sabía que se abalanzaría sobre ella.

-Estate quiero Ranma -reta su madre-

-Porqué tardan tanto?

-Ya llegará

Terminó de decir esto y las puertas se abrieron, el piano comenzó a sonar y Nabiki hizo su entrada acompañada de un emocionado Kuno, detrás de ellos, venía Kasumi, con su enorme vientre apoyándose en el brazo de su esposo, Tofú.

La melodía cambió, sonaron los primeros acordes del "Ave María" y una dulce voz comenzó a entonarla. Segundos después, Akane ingresó a la pequeña iglesia con su padre.

En ese instante, el resto de la gente desapareció. Solo eran ellos. Novio, novia, chico, chica, marido, mujer, Ranma y Akane.

Él la miró con los ojos húmedos a tal punto que, muy disimuladamente, se secó las rebeldes e inoportunas làgrimas.

Ella no creía que su prometido pudiera verse aún mejor en ese esmoquin negro. Sus ojos resaltaban más y se había peinado de manera que pareciera llevar el cabello corto.

Se encontraron al final del camino y un Soun muy acongojado de alegría entregó a su hija a quién curiosamente había soñado con entregársela.

-Cuida a mi niña muchacho -pide susurrando

-Eso me propongo señor

-Mi niña -acaricia su mejilla- sé feliz -se vuelve a su asiento sin esperar a su respuesta-

-Ho-hola -tartamudea nervioso-

-Hola -responde ella sonrojada- estoy buscando al muchacho guapo del esmoquin.. lo has visto? -sonríe-

-Acaso no me ves? -se señala- soy el más guapo de todos los guapos -sonríe fanfarrón

La ceremonia pasó lenta, Genma casi se queda dormido si no fuera por que escucho el filo de la katana de su esposa siendo desenfundada dónde demonios la esconde solía preguntarse.

Por fín el sacerdote hizo la pregunta del millón

-Akane Tendo, aceptas como esposo a este hombre, Ranma Saotome como tu legítimo esposo?

-Acepto

-Y tu, Ranma Saotome, aceptas a esta mujer, Akane Tendo como tu legítima esposa?

-Ranma? -susurra Akane

-Oye.. -lo mira de reojo y lo encuentra sonriendo- qué haces? -pregunta frunciendo el ceño-

-Siempre quise crear el suspenso jajajajajaja -se soba el puñetazo que le dio la peliazul sin que nadie se diera cuenta- Por supuesto que acepto.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer -sentencia el sacerdote negando y sonriendo por la acción del pelinegro- puede besar a la novia.. a menos que quieras crear el suspenso -ríe-

-Es tarde para decir que me arrepiento no? -pregunta bromista-

-Ven aquí -Akane lo toma de las solapas del esmoquin y lo besa ante los aplausos y risas de los invitados-

Al salir de la iglesia, el auto de Kuno los llevó a una bella casona donde el fotógrafo les sacaría las fotos que irían en el albúm de recuerdos.

Ya en la fiesta, no podían dejar de besarse cada tanto, si fuese por ellos, se la pasarían amándose como querían, en su lugar, tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas un poco más.

Una vez terminado el festejo, la pareja volvió a dojo Tendo para quitarse los trajes y emprender el viaje de luna de miel. Irían a una playa, habían reservado una habitación por una semana para celebrar y disfrutar los dos solos.

Esa misma tarde, antes de que caiga el sol, ya instalados, Akane sugirió ir a la playa a ver el anochecer juntos. Todavía tenía que darle a Ranma su regalo de bodas.

-No Akane.. -la abraza por detrás besándole el cuello- quedémonos a concretar el asunto -la mira lacivamente-

-Ranma.. tendremos mucho tiempo para eso.. por favor.. quiero ver el anochecer contigo en la playa, te prometo que después no saldremos en lo que resta de la noche ni mañana..

-Lo prometes?

-Lo juro -lo besa-

-Está bien. Vámos -dice rendido-

-Espera! Necesito llevar esto -toma un pequeño bolso-

-Para qué quieres un bolso en la playa?

-Por las dudas -miente-

En la orilla del mar, la joven esposa se mojaba los pies mientras ve a su esposo sentado a unos metros de ella, sin que lo toque el agua.

-Ven Ranma!

-Bien sabes que no puedo -responde enojado mientras su esposa se sienta a su lado en la arena-

-Y ahora? -saca el Nannichuan del pequeño bolso y lo vuelca sobre la cabeza del pelinegro- vendrás conmigo?

-Oye! Que demonios… -dice enojado pero se interrumpe al notar que seguía manteniendo su voz masculina- que.. -abre grandes los ojos y se tantea el busto, el estómago y sus partes nobles- Akane! Que-que-que

-La abuela Cologne me lo envió.. es agua del estanque del hombre ahogado -él la mira asombrado- como regalo de bodas -se encoge de hombros-

-Adiós pelirroja? -pregunta sin salir del estupor-

-Adiós pelirroja -asiente ella

-Es una pena -reflexiona el muchacho con una punzada de añoranza-

-Qué es una pena? -pregunta ella intrigada-

-Ya no podremos jugar con Ranko.. -dice y el rostro de Akane pasa al rojo-

-Ra-Ranma! Qué cosas dices! -se cubre con las manos

-Ven -se levanta de la arena y tira de la chica hasta levantarla a ella también- vamos

-Dónde me llevas? -pregunta-

-Me prometiste que después no saldríamos de la habitación hasta pasado mañana.. ya es después y quiero cobrarme la promesa -la levanta en vilo y corre hacia la habitación-

-Ranma!! Bájame!

-Jamás

 **Ahora sí, solo queda el epílogo que ya está escrito, pero en unos días lo publico xD**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que comentaron y pidieron más.** **Sinceramente no creí en hacer tantos capitulos, la verdad, lo habíanpensado como un oneshot pero bueno.. jaja** **No me queda más que seguir agradeciendo por el apoyo y los comentarios :)** **ahora sí, nos vemos en el epílogo!**


	5. Epílogo

**Hola! Acá está la última entrega. Tenía pensado subirlo dentro de un par de días, pero no me aguanto las ganas xD quiero cerrar esta historia y dedicarme de lleno al otro fic, aunque también me está costando horrores escribirlo.** **Pero es otro tema**

 **Quiero agradecerles profundamente el apoyo y los comentarios positivos que recibí. Me pone feliz saber que les gusta lo que escribo, aunque me falta mejorar mucho. A decir verdad, es cansador escribir. Es teclear, leer el párrafo, releer el capítulo y volver a releerlo para encontrar algún detalle o algo que no vaya bien.. es agotador.**

 **Pero no los quiero aburrir asi que losndejo con el epílogo, es cortito, no quería extenderlo demasiado, simplemente es un cierre a la historia. Muchisimas gracias otra vez!**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

Nerima es una ciudad tranquila. Todo el mundo conoce a todos, o al menos a la mayoría. Es, en comparación, como esos barrios de antaño, cuando la gente salía a la vereda de las casas solo para charlar con los vecinos y los chicos jugaban en las calles e iban solos a la escuela sin que nadie los moleste.

Por esa razón, nadie se extrañó cuando una niña de unos 5 o 6 años pasó volando por la vereda en una bicicleta dejando una estela roja fuego, como su vehículo.

Mientras, una mujer de treinta y tantos se asomó a la calle a cerciorarse que su pequeña no esté sembrando el pánico montada en su 'rayo rojo' como la había apodado.

Por detrás de ésta, apareció un hombre, también de su edad, se podían distinguir algunos reflejos blancos entre su mata de pelo negro, típicos rastros de un adulto maduro.

El pelinegro se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó por la espalda justo al momento que su pequeña hija pasa por la puerta rápido como un caballo desbocado.

-Esa no es..? -pregunta él sin quitar la vista de la sombra roja y dejando la frase a medio terminar-

-Sí -fue la simple respuesta que le dio su concubina-

-De dónde salió?

-Estaba guardada entre los trastes viejos del desván

-Pensé que te habías desecho de ella

-No podría, tiene mucho valor sentimental -contesta llena de orgullo y añoranza

-Y porqué el rojo? -pregunta una vez más, el confundido hombre-

-No le gustaba el color que tenía

-Esa niña es todo un caso.. -La primogénita de la pareja vuelve a pasar por la puerta y escucha a lo lejos a su madre gritándole-

-Seina!! -la niña sigue su camino hasta que escucha a su padre

-Seina Saotome, ven aquí de inmediato!

La niña no era tonta. Sabía perfectamente que sus padres no le pegarían, pero sí le darían una dura reprimenda, como dejarla sin clases de artes marciales, o quedarse sin televisión. Por ese motivo cuando su padre hablaba, ella simplemente, obedecía.

-Qué sucede papi? -pregunta inocente una vez que vuelve a la puerta de su casa-

-Se puede saber porqué ibas tan rápido?

-Es que estoy probando mi nueva bicicleta! Mami me la trajo hoy! No te enojes conmigo -hace pucheros-

-Ay.. qué haré contigo.. -se lamenta el adulto mirando a la niña-

-Está bien hija, ve, pero más despacio, sino podrías terminar en la cabeza de alguien -dice su madre-

-Está bien, gracias mami! -la pequeña vuelve a montar la bicicleta y se aleja, aunque a menor velocidad, de sus padres-

-Así que terminar en la cabeza de alguien? -pregunta su esposo- eso me recuerda algo.. -dice llevándose una mano a su mentón-

-Te conté de la vez que caí en la cabeza de mi primer novio? -dice coqueta-

-No..

-Bueno.. fue hace mucho.. yo iba tranquilamente andando cuando un idiota se cruzó por mi camino sin dejarme otra opción más que atropellarlo..

-Hey! No ibas tranquilamente.. ibas como alma que lleva el diablo.. ahora sé de donde sacó tu hija esa personalidad autodestructiva

-Oye! También es tu hija. Y lo otro, claramente lo heredó de ti.

-Si.. estar contigo es autodestructivo..

-Pero me amas -dice abrazando a su esposo por el cuello-

-Como no tienes idea -le responde tomando su cintura- sabes Akane.. la niña está muy entretenida con su 'nueva' aurorita.. podríamos ir allí arriba y.. ya sabes.. tener una lucha en la cama.. -sale corriendo en dirección adentro porque sabe que su esposa, si lo atrapa, le va a dar la paliza de su vida-

-RANMA!!!! -corre detrás de su esposo perdiéndose en las escaleras-

Fin

 **Llegamos al final! De nuevo, les agradezco por darle una oportunidad al fic, y a mí también, ya que soy nueva en esto.** **Lamento haberlos dejado sin lemon, pero para esta historia me parecía innecesario. En el proximo va a haber, lo prometo!** **Ahora sí, hasta la proxima!**


End file.
